Haunting me
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Based on the 1995 film Lord Of Illusions
1. Something to tell you

_Stabbing Westward - Haunting me_

"Dorothea?"

Sitting at her vanity, Dorothea glanced up and saw in the reflection her husband standing behind her. Dressed in his suit for tonight's performance, Dorothea suddenly remembered when he was just nineteen years old. Feeling a slight feeling of sadness wash over her, she looked at her own reflection and remembered when she was just twelve. Walking over, Swann's hands gently touched her shoulders. After the last couple of years that had been their own way of showing affection. Often one would just stand behind the other and slightly rub their shoulders while they talked…something in which felt somewhat normal, yet they never had to look each other in the eye. Sighing, Dorothea put her head to the side and held his hand gently stroke her skin.

"I did something today…"

"What?"

His voice always sounded uneven and strained. Dorothea always loved her husband's voice and used to love hearing it from an audience during one of his shows. It was the same smooth sounding voice that often put her to sleep at night during their thirteen years together. Right away Dorothea didn't know if she should tell him. Thinking of the past year and then this morning's news of Quaid's death sent chills down her spine. The two of them knew their past was coming back to haunt them. Something was going to happen…something awful. Wishing so deeply that those memories would just fade away within time, Dorothea just remembered a terrible nightmare in which she was saved from.

"That private investigator…Harry D' Amour, the one who was there when Quaid died…I had Valentine find where he's been staying."

Dorothea glanced at the mirror and saw that Philip was looking off into space. His beautiful blue eyes looked old and worried and he listened.

"And I spoke with him this afternoon, he's a very nice man…somebody you can trust."

Philip still didn't say anything.

"I hired him…he doesn't know much, but I think he'll be good to have around in case anything turns up."

"Like what?"

Philip's voice sounded dry as Dorothea pressed her cheek against his slim fingers. Feeling an awful nervous feeling go through her, she began to speak slower.

"Anything, I'm worried that's all…"

Philip then kneeled down beside her, gently turning her head the two of them stared at each other. Dorothea bit her bottom lip, trying to decide if he was angry or not. Finally after a few moments of silence he leaned forward and kissed her. Softly their lips touched and began to open and close. Dorothea shut her eyes and began thinking back when things were normal. Back when it was just the two of them traveling through the desert. Back before Philip became famous, and back before they drifted apart from fear. Dorothea wished so badly things were different. For some strange reason, she suddenly thought of all the things her husband had done for her and had an overwhelming feeling of love for him. Something that had started to get rarer and rarer lately. Clutching onto him, she sighed deeply and pressed her forehead against his.

"Cancel tonight."

"What?"

"Cancel, we'll spend the night together…it's been a long time."

Locking eyes with him, Dorothea felt a yarning that she had began to think didn't exist anymore. Looking at face, she studied his features and knew how powerful he really was. Thinking of the time they had spent together, Dorothea slipped her hands into his and tried to smile.

"Please cancel…"

"I…I can't, it's my last show in the city, you said you would come."

Dorothea struggled to control her tears before she slowly nodded.

"I know, I know."

"It's only a few hours, like every night…afterwards we'll be together I promise."

Dorothea felt as through she was trapped under water. Sighing, her hand went up and ran through his hair. Tonight she wanted to show D' Amour that Philip was more then just a famous performer…he was something else. Something that she fell in love with the moment he saved her. Something that could have been more, but seemed like the most amazing person in the world in front of a live audience. Someone who she felt thankful towards every day of her life. A person who risked everything, and gave her the world. She wanted to show D' Amour the man she first married. The man she fell in love with.

Love…

She thought about that word often.

She told D' Amour just today that she didn't marry Philip for love. But why did she lie? Why had she been lying to herself these past few years? She knew Philip loved her, even if he couldn't always show it. The reason he kept her in the mansion away from the real world was simply because he was afraid.

Afraid that the darkness that almost killed her thirteen years ago would return.

She did love him, that was the truth. She just felt so confused.

Kissing him again, Dorothea felt herself shake.

"Philip, I have something I want to tell you…"

"Mr. Swann, your limo is here!"

Both Philip and Dorothea looked at the open door that lead downstairs. Valentine's voice sounded. Glancing at the clock, Philip sighed before looking straight at Dorothea and smiling.

"Tell me later?"

Dorothea tried to smile again before nodding. Slipping his hand against her face, Dorothea gently kissed it before Philip got to his feet. Looking at her one last time, he slightly smiled…a forced smile before turning around and leaving. Now alone, Dorothea looked back at her reflection and knew she had to start getting ready before her limo arrived. Getting her things together, she heard the front door before sighing.

She loved him…

And after the show, she would tell him the truth.


	2. 1983

1983

Swann drove forward, his eyes looking straight ahead through the dusty windshield. His hands gripped on the steering wheel, he traveled down the back highway into the vast empty desert.

"What time is it?"

The girl sitting in passenger seat softly said. Swann glanced over, still on edge from this morning's events. Over and over everything kept repeating in mind. Thinking of the visions…the truth of what humans really looked like in God's eyes sent shivers through his body. Now somehow the past three years seemed to all cloud together. Today he stood against the one man who saw something in him. The person who took him in as a runaway and turned him into something else…something worth living for, something powerful. Hearing Nix's words faintly in his head, he began to feel his heart pound.

"Swann…help me!"

Just then he snapped out of it, still clutching the steering wheel he blinked and glanced over at the girl. Looking at her sitting there in her dirty white sundress, a sudden wave of emotion hit him. He had risked everything to save her. She was the reason he knew Nix had gone to far. Kidnapping an orphan, a beautiful little girl who seemed so beautiful underneath her dirty blond hair. Gazing at her, he thought back at what happened and cleared his throat.

"A little after three."

After they had killed Nix, everyone had drove off into the desert to bury him. After four straight hours in the blazing sun, the four teenagers stopped and threw the shovels to the side. Their once master was now destroyed and hopefully buried and gone forever. Standing all together, everyone looked at each other before nodding. They all had an understanding. They all knew they had to do their separate ways. Walking to his car, shoes crunching into the gravel, Swann watched as Quaid and Pimm loaded into the van. Stopping in front of the driver's door, he glanced in and saw the little girl curled up front. Her face looking disturbed in her sleep. Leaning in through the window he watched her. Finally Jennifer walked over, her hand wrapped in a cloth.

"She's beautiful…"

She softly said looking in with him. Swann simply sighed.

"Yeah…"

"What are you going to do with her?"

Swann shrugged.

"I'll find someplace for her."

Jennifer then touched Swann's shoulder before he turned to look at her. Both locking eyes, Jennifer sighed before leaning in and deeply kissing him. Pulling away, Swann looked at her as utter disappointment filled her eyes. Both stood staring at each other for a few moments before Jennifer smiled and winked at him.

"Take care of yourself Swann."

Turning away, she joined the others and drove off. Swann stood there watching them before eyeing the grave. Wanting to put as much distance between this awful place and himself, he started the engine and drove away. The entire time he kept thinking about what he had done, and glancing at the beautiful young sleeping girl.

She finally woke about an hour later, sitting up straight like a bullet, her eyes wide and scared. After a few seconds, she looked around and then stared at Swann.

"Is…is it over?"

Swann glanced at her before slowly nodding.

"Yeah…it's over."

He only prayed he was right.

The two of them drove mostly in silence before Swann began seeing he was making some pretty good miles. At the moment he really had no idea where he was headed. The others told him they would stay in contact, but it would be better to keep a low profile in case any of Nix's people decided to track them down. Swann wasn't worried about them through, all of them…even Butterfield were simply followers. They were always jealous of Swann and how Nix had taken him under his wing. How he had always been special in his eyes and learned the magic nobody else knew. Part of him for the first few years felt as if he was meant for something. That Nix was a father figure and saw something in him. But finally within time he found these powers were nothing but evil.

Now that part of his life was finished.

He had enough money to get by mostly by stealing. He had his car, and he had the open road ahead of him.

That was all.

He didn't really know what he was going to do. Here he was just nineteen years old, having stopped something so powerful it could of destroyed the entire world…yet he had no idea where to go.

"What's your name?"

The girl asked as they drove.

Swann glanced over before clearing his throat.

"Swann…Philip Swann."

"Dorothea…I don't know my last name."

She offered her small dirt covered hand. Swann looked over and quickly shook it, he felt her eyes on him. Then suddenly without any warning, she leaned over and hugged him. Swann held the steering wheel extra tight as she pressed her thin body against his side.

"Thank you…"

She said in a hushed voice.

Swann felt uncomfortable but stayed as still as he possibly could. After a few seconds she let go of him and sat back down in her seat.

"You used to follow him, didn't you…I over heard…"

Swann looked ahead before nodding.

"Yeah…I used to."

"Is it true you can go magic?"

Swann then remembered the gunshots as Nix fell to his knees. 

"Some things, nothing really…"

"I heard him say you were his favorite, that he taught you almost everything he knew…"

"Yeah and that was too much."

"Why?"

Swann sighed, he really didn't want to talk about this.

"I guess I saw enough to know the truth."

"And what's that?"

"That death is an illusion…that most of everything is ugly and dark, that if the world had teeth it would bite you…"

"I guess I know that now."

Swann glanced at her before going faster down the lone highway. Dorothea brushed back some of her hair.

"Was he the devil?"

"I don't think so…but pretty close to it."

"And it's really over, he won't come back and kill me?"

Swann looked over at her, his eyes serious.

"No, I promise."

Dorothea nodded before looking out the window, her face sad and lost.

"I guess there really is evil in the world…and there's no escaping it, we all die…"

"Flesh is a trap…"

"What?"

Swann shrugged.

"Just a saying…Flesh is a trap and magic sets us free."

"Like death?"

Swann nodded.

"Just an illusion."

"Then what?"

"We're free…

Swann's voice drifted off as Dorothea watched him. After a few minutes in silence, Dorothea looked out through the dusty windshield at the open road ahead of them.

"You don't have family do you?"

Dorothea shook her head.

"Can't remember my parents, I've been living in different foster homes…then that guy Butterfield got me one night while I was sleeping, took me there…"

Her voice lowered as Swann looked over.

"I don't have any family either."

"You don't?"

Swann shook his head.

"My father died before I was born, my mother had a pretty bad drug problem and gave me up when I was real young…I lived on the streets for awhile, homeless…"

"And then Nix found you?"

Swann nodded.

"Seemed like it was better then sleeping on sidewalks, a lot of people who followed him had bad drug problems, he got us off that…taught us things, showed us things…"

"How long were you there?"

"Three years…"

"What about your friends?"

"They all lived on the streets too, Quaid and I knew each other since we were fifteen.":

"And you knew you shouldn't be there?"

"I guess you could say that, One day we just saw that Nix had lied…and that we couldn't pretend nothing was happening."

"Like me?"

Swann nodded.

"I knew he was going to kill you, just a child…"

"I'm twelve."

Swann glanced over at Dorothea and tried to force a smile but it wouldn't come.

"So I decided to stop it…"

"Now what?"

"Move on I guess…"

Just then Swann saw coming up the road was a ranch. A woman stood in the front lawn in jeans and a tied blouse. Playing in the yard were at least five different children of all ages. Throwing around a ball, the children laughed.

Swann began pulling off to the side road. Right away Dorothea looked out.

"What are we doing?"

"Asking for directions, you better get out and use the bathroom…stretch your legs."

Parking, Swann slid out of the car and felt his shoes crunch on the gravel. Walking around he stared up at the sky and saw the sun would be setting in another hour or two. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked with Dorothea towards the yard. Right away the woman turned around, pretty…maybe mid thirties.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry, could she use your bathroom?"

"Sure, Annie show her the bathroom please!"

Right away a girl around eight came running over laughing. Within seconds she took Dorothea's hand and the two disappeared behind the house.

Swann sighed watching the children before taking out his wallet. The woman watched him.

He had a thousand in total from stealing for the past couple of months. Taking three hundred out he held it out to the woman.

"Here…"

"What's that for?"

"I found her on the side of the road. I don't think she's eaten anything in awhile…she doesn't have any family."

The woman slowly took the money and counted it.

"I can't take care of her…"

Swann said, almost to himself. The woman looked up, her eyes grateful.

"Are you sure?"

At that exact moment Dorothea finished and was walking around back with the little girl. Looking ahead she watched Swann offer the woman money and talk with her against the fence. Right away an awful feeling rushed into her. For the last few hours for the first time in her life she finally felt safe.

Swann had been the one to stop that terrible monster from killing her. He was the one who saved her life.

He couldn't leave, he just couldn't.

Watching, she saw him nod at the woman before liping the words "Thank you." and walking back to his car. Within seconds she heard the engine start up. Right away an awful feeling of panic hit Dorothea. She couldn't stay here. He couldn't leave.

"PHILIP!"

She screamed, causing the other children in the yard to turn around and watch. As the car began pulling out, Dorothea made a mad dash down the gravel driveway and began running after it. Swann tried to pretend to ignore her cries as she banged against his windows.

"Don't leave me please, please Philip!"

Swann then jammed on the breaks. The car fell silent before Dorothea pulled the door open, tears rolling down her face.

"You were going to leave me weren't you?!"

Swann looked forward before deeply sighing, never before in his entire life did he feel so alone and depressed. Looking over he saw she was crying, just as she did this morning when he found her.

What was he doing?

"I can't take care of you Dorothea…"

He softly said.

"I don't need to be taken care of!" 

"Dorothea…"

"I thought you were different, I thought you cared about me!"

She kept crying while Swann didn't have the words. Finally the woman walked up to Philip's side and gave him back the money.

"She belongs with you…"

The woman smiled at him before turning around and going back to the yard. Swann stared at the pile of money before looking across at Dorothea.

Both looked at each other in complete silence before tears began to fill up in Swann's wide blue eyes.

"I don't want to be alone…"

Dorothea sat in the car before closing the door.

"Then take me with you…we'll protect each other."

Swann took a deep breath before nodding. Shoving the money in his pocket, he started the car up again and began driving down the road. Dorothea wiped her tears away before Swann looked out for any road signs.

"We'll stop and get something to eat, then rest up for the night."

Dorothea moved forward before resting her head on his shoulder. Right away Swann pretended it didn't bother him. Nobody ever felt this way before. So sweet, so soft, and so loving. Driving ahead with Dorothea's head resting on his shoulder, Swann drove forward. A huge part of him was scared and confused. But he knew she was right. It would be better if they were together for the moment. He knew he couldn't have her stay with him forever…it was dangerous. Soon once he got settled he would have to put his foot down and make her leave.

But as of right now, feeling her lean against him.

He felt safe.

After stopping at an all night diner and ordered dinner. They sat together in the booth facing the parking-lot. Picking at their food and barley say anything. The diner wasn't really full expect some truckers up front. Finally once the bill was paid they traveled a few miles up to a cheap motel.

Once Dorothea washed her face Swann saw how truly beautiful she was. Letting her change into one of his shirts that went down to her knees, she crawled into her bed and quickly fell asleep. Swann meanwhile was to on edge. Sitting in a chair in the darkness of the motel room, he watched her sleep in complete silence.

He had to keep her safe, he just had to.


	3. Into the great beyond

Dorothea walked down the carpet smiling for the flashing cameras before entering the theater. For the last few years that's what life was like for her. She would always be known as Philip Swann's wife. His beautiful wife who has stood by his side his entire career. So many interviews, gossip, and designer gowns. Somehow time flashed before her eyes and she had grown into this woman of mystery. She was rarely seen around the city, nor had many friends. Most of the time she spent alone in their mansion. It seemed as though Swann was the center of her life. But it never bothered her. She remembered when she was a homeless little girl crying on the ground. Now she was looked towards as a beautiful woman who was respected. She knew everyone was jealous of him, and here she was with him. All the money, all the success, everything she was she owed to him.

Smiling for the elite of Los Angeles, she walked through the crowded lobby.

"Mrs. Swann?"

It was one of the tech guards.

"Yes?"

Dorothea asked stepping to the side. All the rich and famous gathered towards the stairs as beautiful music played overhead.

"Your husband is back stage, he wishes to speak with you before you go on."

Right away Dorothea saw her chance. Following the guard, she crossed back stage and walked past everyone running around.

"Hi Dorothea!"

Cindy one of the backup dancers yelled. Dorothea walked by smiling and giving her a wave. Seconds later she walked past another curtain as the guard stepped back. Pulling it back, Dorothea saw Swann standing in front of a full length mirror fixing his cufflinks. Dorothea stood there for a moment watching him before he saw her reflection and turned around.

"Dorothea…"

Dorothea smiled before walking forward.

"What's wrong?"

Swann shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing…I guess I just wanted to see you before I went on."

Dorothea struck this as funny and gave a small laugh, Swann made a faint smile before slipping his hand into hers. The last time Swann asked for Dorothea to be backstage with him was years ago when he used to claim she was his good luck charm. But as time went on and they began to drift apart, it really didn't seem that important. In fact Dorothea hadn't been to one of Swann's shows in nearly a year. Back when he first started off it seemed as though she was with him every second. Watching from the wings excited and smiling, watching as he controlled the crowd, all the meanwhile knowing it was for real.

Hearing these words made Dorothea feel somewhat a million times better about what she had to say. It was times like this, even though they seemed to rare that she truly knew she loved her husband and would make things work.

"Need help?"

Dorothea smiled pointing towards Swann's cufflinks. Swann stepped back laughing before holding out his wrist. Silently Dorothea began fixing them as Swann watched her.

"Cumberbun?"

Swann laughed before walking back over to the mirror and took it off a folding chair. Turning he gave it to Dorothea as she put it around him. Hooking it in, Dorothea looked at their reflection and smiled. Here they were thirteen years later. Smiling she felt her hands touch the small of his back.

"Is D'Amour here yet?"

"No, he said he would come before the doors closed, I guess traffic is pretty bad."

Swann nodded in silence, inside his heart was completely aching.

"Maybe after the show we could all have a drink someplace, get a chance to talk?"

"Sure…"

Swann softly laid looking down. Dorothea finished before smiling, never before in her entire life did she feel so nervous.

"Philip?"

"Yeah?"

His voice flat and somewhat soothing to her ears.

"I have something to tell you…"

Just then over the intercom the announcer said that everyone should be in their seats in five minutes. Dorothea placed her hands on his shoulders and sighed as he looked at her from the mirror.

"What?"

Dorothea took a deep breath before looking up.

"I'm pregnant."

Swann froze.

Just then Valentine pulled back the curtain.

"There you are, Dorothea you need to be in your seat now…we're moving early!"

Swann looked at the mirror at Dorothea, his face in shock. Dorothea tried making eye contact with him before Valentine tapped his watch.

"Come on now…"

"In a minute…"

Swann barely whispered, right away Valentine saw his expression and nodded leaving them alone. After a few moments Swann turned around, his mouth somewhat opened. Dorothea stood there, not knowing if he was happy or upset. His crystal blue eyes stared at her before Dorothea let out a nervous laugh.

"Well say something…"

Before she could do anything, Swann leaned forward and placed his hands on the sides of her face. Taking her in close, he deeply kissed her. Dorothea stood there, feeling his lips against hers before they broke away. Dorothea gasped a little and smiled. Swann then lightly touched her face. Right away Dorothea saw what looked like disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

"Philip, what's wrong?"

Swann pressed his forehead against hers and shut his eyes as he held her close. Dorothea felt his arms tighten around her before he sighed.

"I love you so much, I always have."

Dorothea laughed.

"What's wrong with you, aren't you happy?"

Swann with his eyes still shut smiled and gently rubbed the side of her face. Right away Dorothea knew the answer. Smiling she felt her heart begin to beat faster. This was the first time in awhile that they held each other like this. In fact it was the first time in awhile that she felt truly happy. Thinking back at taking the test the evening before, she felt as if she was dreaming. At first she didn't believe it, checking over and over again. For thirteen years, thirteen long year since they had been together, and eight years of them being married…no children ever came. They didn't use protection after they got married, nor really put any thought into trying. For the longest time it was just something they never thought of, enjoying each other and feeling far to busy with Swann's career. Time past and Dorothea thought maybe it wasn't happening because she didn't feel ready yet, or Swann was scared of something happening. Years past…and nothing.

Now it finally happened.

Dorothea tried finding ways to tell him this morning, but couldn't after hearing the news about Quaid. Knowing Swann's head was someplace else she decided to wait. She prayed everything was all right and hiring D'Amour was the right choice.

Maybe this was the key to them getting closer again, maybe it's what was missing.

There was so many things she wanted to say.

Just then Valentine pulled back the curtain.

"Please Dorothea, now?"

Dorothea smiled before nodding and looking at Swann. Looking at him, she smiled knowing that gaze he was giving her. Something she hadn't seen in a long time. For just this moment, Swann seemed young again.

"We'll talk later."

Leaning in, Dorothea quickly kissed him before joining Valentine. Smiling she waved.

"Good luck."

Before he could say anything she was gone. Walking to the audience, Dorothea smiled thinking about what was going through his head at this exact moment. Somehow things seemed as though they were better now. Thanking Valentine, Dorothea found her seat and began flipping through the program, all the meanwhile smiling.

Back stage, Swann closed his suit jacket and began walking towards the stage. Right away Valentine joined him.

"Everything is ready…"

Swann nodded before stopping dead in his tracks. Crew people rushed past them going from place to place.

"What's wrong?"

Swann looked at Valentine, his eyes serious.

"Dorothea's pregnant."

Valentine blinked before Swann dropped his eyes. After a few moments Valentine's hand slid over to his friend's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?"

Swann stared at the ground before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Valentine nodded.

"Don't worry Philip, I'll make sure she's taken care of."

Swann tried controlling himself. He felt as through somebody had slapped him. Never in his entire life did he feel this way, beyond over joyed terrified, and nervous. This somehow made things very different. He knew he had to go through this in order to protect her, but part of him knew that now she would be alone. Thinking of what she told him made his heart ache.

Nodding, Swann walked away trying to keep it out of his mind. Going towards the curtain he looked through at the crowded audience, almost everyone was in their seats.

Just then Swann took sight of Dorothea and another man. He watched as they sat together laughing.

His heart ached even worse, thinking of her and what he had to do.

Stepping back he sighed before calling out Valentine again.

"Valentine…Valentine!"

Running over he tried to make him lower his voice.

"I'm here what's wrong?"

"The man sitting with Dorothea, is that him?"

Valentine sighed before placing his hands on Swann's shoulders. He know knew there was no turning back. Nodding he lowered his eyes.

"Okay…"

Valentine walked back with the crew people before one of the techs signaled to him.

"Ready?"

"Ready…"

Swann softly said before standing center stage. Shutting his eyes he pushed back all this thoughts and began focusing on his emotions. Moments later he slowly began to rise in the air.

"How the fuck does he do that?"

A crew member asked the tech.

"Wires."

"I don't see no wires."

"Then what is it, magic?"

The two men laughed as the music lowered along with the lights. Sitting in the audience, Dorothea smiled beside D'Amour. Slowly music came on as the lights slowly went up with the smog. There she watched completely memorized as the act was being played out. This wasn't like any normal show…it was different, it was a piece of art. The dancers moved back and forth on stage before the lights grew brighter. After the explosion Swann floated midair. His eyes fixed on Dorothea smiling.

"Come with me into the great beyond."

Everyone burst into applause as Dorothea smiled.

That was her husband.


	4. Take a chance

**The Nobodys - No Guarantees**

_1983_

_The radio softy played in the background, zooming in and out of static as Swann sat on the front steps of the trailer. It was officially seven months since everything had happened. Seven whole months of silence and hiding. Swann often laid awake, unable to sleep and always listening for any noises. Over and over again nightmares came of Nix clawing his way out of the ground and coming after him. His flesh caked with black dirt and his eyes fire red._

"_You killed me Swann, now I'll kill her…"_

_His deep graveled filled voice would say. And each time Swann would snap awake finding Dorothea peacefully sleeping beside him. He tried to tell himself that it was really over, but deep down inside the truth kept coming back at him. He knew one day he would pay for what he did._

_They lived in Nevada on the outskirts of the desert. The trailer park they rented from was mostly empty expect some elderly couples, a group of young waitresses, and the owner who ran a garage a few miles up the road. Swann and Dorothea kept to themselves. Almost everyone thought they were either brother and sister or father and daughter. Swann kept a tight watch on Dorothea and often felt on edge whenever he wasn't around watching her. He knew she could take care of herself and had a strong personality…but those nightmares kept bothering him. _

_Swann worked two jobs, both in which didn't need paperwork or any background checks. The first was pumping gas at the garage the trailer park owner ran. He was paid three dollars an hour and mostly sat in the blazing sun waiting for some tourist to drive by. His boss was a friendly middle aged man who even took money off the trailer rent for him working there. Most of the days he sat in the office listening to the baseball games drinking coffee as Swann sat outside in complete silence. He liked the fact he was never bothered. Often he enjoyed being by himself. Thinking and searching his thoughts._

_The next job was serving as a busboy at a small bar and grill in town. The place was mostly busy on the weekends, but the tips were good. Swann had been working there for nearly four months now and kept to himself. He worked six days out of the week and often came home exhausted. Most nights Dorothea would sit up waiting for him and heat up some dinner. They talked for awhile before she fell asleep and he sat watching her._

_At the bar and grill Swann had met a man named Louis Valentine. He also worked there and seemed very trusting and understanding. Twice he had stopped by the trailer and had a few drinks with Swann. At the moment the only person Swann really trusted was Dorothea, but Valentine was coming in close. He had a rough life and could see through Swann's eyes that a lot had happened to him in his nineteen years of life. He also didn't ask questions which was something Swann felt thankful for. In fact he didn't even ask about Dorothea or how she ended up with him. He simply once asked how old she was and then moved on from the subject._

_Swann knew what it looked like, but Dorothea and him just stayed together. After what happened they had an unspoken understanding and lived under the same roof. Dorothea didn't go to school, but practiced her reading and writing whenever Swann wasn't home. He knew the look in her eyes whenever the school bus road by with laughing children, but she knew she couldn't live a normal life anymore if she wanted to stay with him. It was far to dangerous. But Dorothea never complained, she enjoyed living in the trailer and looked forward to when Swann came home. For just twelve years old, she had the personality of a thirty year old woman. She somehow always made Swann feel better even after a long rough day. She played around the trailer park and went swimming in the pool out back…but most of the time she just sat inside and read. _

_Valentine and Swann were becoming close friends, in fact Valentine knew something had happened to Dorothea and Swann and began to let Swann know he could trust him. But Swann really didn't know. For all he knew Valentine could turn him into the police and have Dorothea taken away. Or simply not believe him and think he was crazy. Swann knew only time could tell, then maybe he would tell him what happened and the power he held inside him._

_Maybe…_

_But at the moment the two of them stayed together almost in hiding. Swann worked nonstop and saved most of their money. He made sure Dorothea had enough clothes and food and even found himself walking out of work one day smiling. Earlier he used part of his paycheck to buy Dorothea a silver compact he saw in one of the antique stores downtown. He knew it was a stupid thing to waste money on, but Dorothea really had been putting up with a lot. The trailer got so hot in the afternoon, and all she would do was either talk walks or sit around and read doing nothing. She had no friends or family…only him._

_Giving her the compact after work, he nearly fell over when she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight._

"_It's beautiful Philip, it really is!"_

_Swann sat back smiling as she looked at herself in it and laughed._

_His heart race faster in his chest, never before did he feel so happy seeing her smile._

_After that Swann would once and awhile suspire Dorothea with little things he would pick up for her. He loved seeing her happy and running around outside the trailer in a sundress laughing. Somehow having her around felt good. She brought life into this vague abyss he was sitting in waiting for something to happen. He knew she didn't have much, most of the day she was alone. The trailer wasn't that big and often he slept on the couch while she slept in the bed. Once he finally bought a small A.C to put in after saving four paychecks, Dorothea told him he could sleep in with her since the bedroom was the only cool room at night. At first Swann felt uneasy about this. For nearly seven months they had kept their space. Before they rented the trailer they slept in opposite beds in motels. When the trailer finally came he stayed on the couch and she stayed in the small bedroom. He showered early in the morning when she was still asleep, she showered at night. Even though space was cramped, they kept their distance._

_But Swann remembered a few weeks ago watching her walk back from the pool. The towel wrapped around her and golden hair dripping wet. Looking at her beautiful clear face as she walked over, flip-flops digging into the dirt, he looked her over and smiled._

_She was beautiful._

_She went inside to change and that's when he happened to glance over his shoulder through the screen door. She stood there undressing and going into one of her sundresses. Swann right away felt a stiff erection on him and turned away. Embarrassed he scolded himself for looking and reminded himself yet again that she was just a child._

_The rest of the day he stayed away from her._

_Now they slept in the same bed as the A.C softly hummed and let out cool air. The bedroom was small but very comfortable. Dorothea laid asleep every night in one of his shirts and shorts, Swann meanwhile stayed on his side, almost always falling off the edge and watching her. Once or twice she would move next to him or have her legs under the sheets touch him. But each time he softly pushed her away. The last seven months it had just been the two of them. Each evening just the same, over and over. Swann felt peaceful but somewhat scared that something would happen._

_Dorothea meanwhile seemed perfectly happy. She didn't mind living in the trailer. Just them being together seemed like that's all she needed. She felt safe and began to enjoy herself. For once she was finally with someone who cared about her. Swann was her family and they were both making life work for each other. Time past and as much as they struggled they still had each other. Often on warm evening they would sit together in law chairs outside, watching bugs fly around and just talk. It seemed as though Swann could talk about anything with her. The greatest thing most of all had to be making her laugh._

_Just yesterday he had spoken with Valentine._

_The two got out of work early and went for a couple of beers in which Valentine bought him. Swann would be turning twenty in just a few weeks. Driving together to the trailer park, Valentine looked over at him and asked him a very honest question._

"_Where did the girl come from?"_

_Swann sighed as he drove and began to talk. Within a half an hour he was finished and Valentine fell silent. Swann knew he didn't believe him. As they pulled into the trailer park, Swann saw Dorothea in the distance sitting by the pool. Sunglasses on and laying back with her feet dipped in as a few elderly people walked around in sunhats._

_Parking they sat in silence before Swann turned towards him and showed him proof. Shutting his eyes he focuses and within seconds his car slowly began to rise off the ground. Valentine watched completely shocked before the car settled back on the ground._

_Nobody had seen them._

"_Now do you believe me?"_

_Valentine stared at Swann with wide eyes before slowly nodding._

"_Jesus…"_

_Swann sighed watching Dorothea._

"_I just want to give her a good life, make sure she's safe."_

_Valentine looked forward before placing his hand on his shoulder._

"_Perhaps I have an idea…"_

_Now Swann found himself a day later sitting in front of the trailer. Looking over the papers and programs Valentine had given him, he sighed. It was a beautiful day and all ready the sun was shinning down. Feeling muggy, Swann licked his lips and drank from his beer bottle before setting it down beside him. The radio kept playing as he looked at everything he put them down._

_Could he really do this?_

_Valentine and him spent most of last evening discussing it. Valentine had a hobby which was street magic. Something he had been doing as a child. Simply tricks he would do with a few friends. In fact he often visited Vegas and went to a lot of the shows. People had made millions for performing "magic" on stage. Swann had seen a few of these guys on TV, but never put any thought into it. Here Valentine pitched his idea. Swann talked about it with him, and Valentine asked if in a couple of weekends they could try out to Vegas together. Valentine knew a few agents who would jump on the chance to book somebody like Swann. At first he didn't know. It seemed like to much of a chance. What if people found out he was doing the real thing. What if all this attention brought Nix's people out. What if…_

_Valentine told him that he knew a person like him would make it. He would have to start off small, performing at bars and local night clubs, but once he got a contact he could give Dorothea everything she ever wanted. Skies the limit. Swan still didn't know, he really didn't believe in himself that much. It was Nix who told him he was special, it was also Nix who gave him this power. He really didn't know._

_Thinking about it most of the morning, he now sat back._

_Just then the screen door opened and Dorothea skipped out, her hair in pigtails. Right away she jumped on his shoulders and giggled. Swann smiled as she walked down the steps and sat beside him._

"_Going to work?"_

"_In a little bit, you gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah sure, I think I'll take a walk."_

_Dorothea then looked down and saw the papers, picking them up she eyed them._

"_What are these?"_

_Swann sighed._

"_Valentine knows."_

"_What?"_

"_About what happened."_

_Dorothea stared at him._

"_Did he…believe you."_

_Swann nodded._

"_He also wants to help us, he says I could do something with these things I can do."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Perform, like a show…"_

"_But Swann, you told me never to tell anyone about the stuff you can do, you said it was dangerous."_

"_I know, but I would pretend it's just an act…like those guys on TV."_

"_Magicians?"_

"_Yeah, I guess Valentine knows some people in Vegas and they want to see me."_

"_But what if they find out…"_

"_Valentine and I are working on that…"_

_Dorothea sighed before looking straight ahead. Slowly Swann's arm went around her thin suntanned shoulders._

"_This could really work out if we're careful, I mean we wouldn't have to stay here."_

"_But I like it here…"_

_Swann smiled._

"_Will you at least give it a chance?"_

"_Can…can I come with you guys?"_

_Swann smiled again._

"_Of course, we'll driving out next weekend…I guess some agent wants to meet with me."_

_Dorothea smiled._

"_Maybe it could work…I mean if you can trust Valentine."_

"_I think we can."_

_Just then Dorothea smiled and leaned forward. Shutting her eyes, she softly kissed his lips. Swann waited for a second before pulling back, his eyes wide. Dorothea blushed and looked away. The only sound was the radio._

_Swann cleared his throat and wanted to say something, but before he did…Dorothea spoke._

"_That was my first kiss."_

_Swann sat there, wanting to say something before she looked at him and smiled. Somehow everything was all right then. Swann felt his heart pound and he knew he was taking this risk just for her._

_Opening his mouth to speak, the sound of a car horn sounded. The two of them looked up and saw Valentine pulling up in his truck. The two smiled before getting up and walking over._


	5. Swords slowly falling

Nearly an hour had past since the show had begun. Dorothea sat back beside D'Amour as Swann performed his illusions on stage. Between the music, the beautiful dancers, and lights…Dorothea thought by far this had been the greatest show if his she had seen in years. Never before did she see such energy behind his eyes as he fast switched with his assistants, sawed himself in half, and made objects along with himself float. Between the gasps and roaring applause Dorothea felt like the proudest woman in earth. Glancing at D'Amour every time and again she couldn't help but smile. She wished so deeply everyone knew how special Swann was. That in fact this was all real.

The lights came up again and she saw Swann strapped to a circular rotating table. Above him, nearly thirty feet looked like a large copper coil that also slowly spun. Dangling from different points were sharp long silver swords.

The dancers began to move as Swann's table started to slowly circle. Everyone watched on the edge of their seats.

"This is a new illusion."

Dorothea whispered to D'Amour.

Watching Swann strapped to the table spread eagle, she couldn't help but smile. Somehow tonight she let go of all her fears and worries. She just couldn't feel scared at the moment. Here she watched her husband and never felt so in love with him before in her entire life. Time flew before her eyes and now being pregnant changed things. Thinking of the twelve or so years of being together as lovers, and thirteen in total of being their one stable thing in their life's. From the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew something about him made him save her. She couldn't explain, but now she hoped this empty space that was filling between from fear would finally seal up. This child was the missing link they needed so much.

Dorothea was going to try everything possible to prove Swann wrong. To show him that there was nothing to be scared of. That nothing would never harm them.

She watched as he unhooked the first shackle around his arm. Moving it seconds out of the way a sword dropped down at full speed, barley missing him. Dorothea felt her heart jump in her throat as everyone gasped and the music kept building louder. Right away she didn't like this trick. It seemed to dangerous and real. She hated whenever he did stupid stunts like this.

He then worked on the second shackle around his neck. Unlocking it, he moved his head just in time before another sword fell.

Dorothea felt her hands grip into the arm rests to the chairs. She was sweating and felt numb all over.

Then…

It went to fast, anyone could of seen it. While Swann went for his other arm the third sword fell without any warning. Right away it drove into his arm and sprayed up blood. Swann screamed and began to struggle on pulling the sword out.

Some in the crowd gasped, others laughed. Dorothea's eyes focused as another sword fell, this time in his upper thigh. Swann snapped his eyes shut in complete pain as the table kept moving. Right away everyone in the audience began to slowly look around, confused and unnerved.

"Have you seen this before?"

D'Amour asked, his eyes fixed on the stage. Dorothea watched completely frozen.

"No…"

She softly said as another sword fell. Right away Dorothea thought it was part of the illusion, just a prank and Swann would be fine. Waiting she heard more screams as another sword fell. This time the dancers looked away sickened.

That's when she saw the stage manager and crew get on their radios. People began to run backstage.

Something was wrong.

"There's something wrong here…"

Dorothea and D'Amour rose from their seats along with a few others. Everyone turned away shocked and on the verge of throwing up as more blood sprayed.

The next one fell into Swann, his face sprayed with blood as he screamed at the top of his lungs. People began to panic, jumping up and pushing for their way out. Everyone was horrified as they all began running for the exits. Screams and cries of disgust as they went on. D'Amour took Dorothea's arm and they began pushing their way forward to the stage.

"No…no…"

Dorothea kept telling herself. Her entire mind began to spin as she ran forward. It had to be fake, it just had to be. Nearly tripping up, she grabbed onto D'Amour and ran. Swann screamed as the last sword dropped in his stomach and shook all over. Seconds later his eyes rolled back into his head and he went still. The curtain was quickly lowered as everyone rushed around screaming.

That's when Dorothea saw him.

Thirteen swords in total all sticking out of him, just like one of Quaid's cards.

Death…

Dorothea ran forward dropping to her knees as people rushed around. Right away she blinked waiting for herself to wake up. Everyone went still around her as she slowly reached out and took his bloody hand.

He just laid there not moving.

"No…"

Dorothea began to cry, her insides shaking.

Valentine was right away by her side, taking her by the shoulders as everyone watched.

"Come away…it's no use…"

"No…"

Dorothea began to sob, completely loosing it. Bowing her head she felt like she was ready to puke. This couldn't of happened, she was just having a nightmare. Valentine tried to move her before she looked up.

"Wake up Philip1"

She cried. Just then the doctor came over, still in his tux. He dropped his small leather bag and just stared at Swann's body completely horrified. Valentine then looked up as he held Dorothea. Her arms reaching out for Philip as she sobbed against him.

"Doctor right here!"

The doctor took a second, looking at Swann's body before Valentine yelled for him. Right away the doctor snapped out of it and raced over taking Dorothea. Crying, she kept struggling to grab her husband's hand. No, he wasn't dead…she knew it.

"Philip!"

She screamed, right away the doctor ordered Valentine and a few of the crew members to hold her down. Crying and trying to wiggle out of their grip, the doctor injected her with a syringe. Dorothea cried up as tears gushed down her eyes.

"Help him please, don't let him die!"

Her words cried out, within seconds her eyelids fell and she was silent. The doctor checked her pulse before signaling for the paramedics. Right away they wheeled over a stretcher and Dorothea was loaded on. Valentine watched before D'Amour came up from under stage, his face bleeding. Right away everyone turned.

"Call the police!"

He yelled.

All the meanwhile Dorothea was loaded into the ambulance. Minutes later as the press fought their way through the parking-lot, over twenty police cars and ambulances sat with lights flashing. People stood in crowds watching in panic.

The second set of paramedics came with Valentine watching. Here the police came and photographed before each sword was taken out and put in large evidence bags. Slowly they loaded Swann's lifeless body into a rubber body bag and zipped it up. Valentine told them he would ride along with the body.

The police followed and radioed ahead. Dorothea was stable and awake, she was a little dazed and still in shock. They needed her to answer a few questions with D'Amour. Valentine agreed, he knew there had to be a press statement as well.

As Dorothea focused back they pulled into the police station. The entire time she simply sat there looking off into space and asking if Philip was all right.


	6. For good luck

_**Three months later - 1984**_

_**Swann stepped out onto the patio of the motel and spotted Dorothea right away. She was dressed in a blue two piece bathing suit and had her legs dipped in the water. Nobody else was by the pool just it, it was still early and most of the tourist were out gambling or getting breakfast. Watching her for a second, Swann smiled. In the sun her hair was almost golden, and her body still didn't fill out her swimming suit just right yet. But her skin seemed slicked back and smooth in the sunlight which reflected against the crystal clear water. A lot had happened in the last couple of months. Valentine took them into Las Vegas and right away Swann had a meeting with an agent who booked local gigs. Swann had planned out an act he would perform with Valentine nearly every evening to practice. As nervous as he was, Swann performed in front of them trying to remember each step. At the end he simply floated up on stage before breathing fire. All the while he kept his mind focused, trying to remember everything. At the end the agent was speechless and simply clapped before asking…**_

"_**How the hell did you do that?"**_

_**Valentine and Swann smiled.**_

_**For the first month he was booked gigs at bars and nightclubs. The crowds were mostly young drinkers, but somehow every time he amazed them with his so called "illusions" The money was more then he was making pumping gas and waiting tables, in fact he like this better since he got paid under the table. Time past and the crowds weren't as rough, soon places were packed just to see him perform. Valentine and Swann studied different acts and tried to figure out ways to make it just look like tricks. Soon they had a routine down and every night Swann went out. Buzz began to go around the city, and soon Swann was being offered more gigs. All the meanwhile Swann stayed close with Dorothea. He was renting a pretty well sized room in the motel they were staying in. Since Dorothea was so young she really couldn't go to any of the nightclubs he worked in. So most of the day she spent alone at the motel, as she did in the trailer park. This worried Swann since he worked all night and felt exhausted all day. But he wanted to let her know he was doing this for her. He spent as much time as possible with her, making sure she was happy and taking her around the city showing her the sights. She said she really didn't mind. There was a diner across the street from the motel where she ate, and most of the day she spent swimming by the pool. That was one thing Dorothea loved…to swim.**_

_**Swann promised her he would buy her a swimming pool of her own one day, bigger then any one she's ever been in.**_

_**Like always Dorothea was good about everything. She understood what Swann and Valentine was doing and seemed very supportive. In fact a few times she even tossed around a few ideas he found fit into his act which worked. Most nights he would come home around three in the morning and see her sleeping in her bed. He would collapse in bed and wake mid-after noon and have lunch with her. They would spend a little time together before he had to go back with Valentine and practice for the next up coming show. **_

_**Also…**_

_**They didn't speak about that kiss.**_

_**In fact Swann had thought about it, turning it over and over and over in his head. What did it really mean? Looking at her, he shook his head. She had just turned thirteen…she was still just a kid. Thinking of when she fired that gun at Nix crying nearly a year ago he felt chills. She had been with him this entire time. Always never being a bother, and always making him feel safe. She was right, it was better that she was here.**_

_**But soon she would become a woman, there were things Swann really didn't understand about girls that age and seemed far to embarrassed to bring anything up. In fact he saw that Dorothea's body was slowly starting to develop, which made him often feel guilty about looking**_

_**Just last night Swann was offered a contact by a famous agent from Los Angeles. Swann and Valentine had looked over the paperwork and were in the middle of trying to decide.**_

_**Could this really happen this fast?**_

_**Swann knew he was taking off, in fact he was headlining tonight. But did people really want to pay and see him perform what they thought were tricks. Wouldn't life be easier just to tell the truth and escape this awful weight that was building on his shoulders.**_

_**Somehow it was now just an act, performing in front of people and lying.**_

_**Could he really do this with his life?**_

_**Looking at Dorothea by the pool, he knew he had to.**_

_**Walking over, he waved as Dorothea looked up and smiled. Taking a seat beside her, he slipped off his sandals and dipped his feet into the luke warm water.**_

"_**Water feels nice…"**_

_**He softly said. Dorothea looked over smiling before tilting her head back as the sun shinned down on her.**_

"_**It's beautiful…"**_

_**Swann smiled before seeing a folded newspaper beside her. Taking it he opened the front page and saw a large photograph of himself at the nightclub a few days ago. In large text it read that he was the next big thing in magic. Swann felt somewhat amused but scared. Putting the paper down he sighed.**_

"_**It's all about you, in fact your in a lot of the papers…everyone says your show is amazing."**_

"_**Why don't you come tonight?"**_

_**Dorothea looked.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Yeah, I'll tell the backstage people your with me, I'm sure they won't mind…you can watch me from there, tell me what you think."**_

_**Dorothea's eyes lit up. He knew she really was dying to get out.**_

"_**Really, you mean it?"**_

"_**Sure, I'll drive you over there in a few hours."**_

_**Dorothea smiled before wrapping her arms around him, her small breasts squishing against him. Swann smiled as he hugged her back before she looked him over.**_

"_**This is really happening isn't it…your going to be famous?"**_

_**Swann looked into her beautiful brown eyes.**_

"_**Maybe, In fact a man is offering me a contact."**_

"_**What's that?"**_

"_**Something that will change my act a little, and pay me for performing it in a certain place…I get getting paid because of this."**_

"_**A lot?"**_

_**Swann nodded as Dorothea looked at him.**_

"_**This is what you want right?"**_

_**Swann reached over and gently danced his fingers against her face before smiling.**_

"_**Of course, I want to build us a life together."**_

"_**Just you and me?"**_

_**Swann smiled.**_

"_**That's right."**_

_**Dorothea leaned forward again and attempted to kiss him, Swann moved back.**_

"_**Don't…"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Dorothea, your thirteen…"**_

"_**So, your twenty…I thought you loved me?"**_

"_**Of course I love you Dorothea, but not like that…"**_

"_**Your lying, you've been lying for months…why won't you look at me?"**_

_**Swann tried to sit back as she leaned forward, her eyes locked on him.**_

"_**Dorothea, don't…"**_

"_**It's not because of my age, it's because your scared…"**_

_**Swann sighed.**_

"_**There's just a lot going on right now…I don't think we should be doing this."**_

_**Dorothea sat back looking hurt but nodded. Swann quickly glanced at his watch before mumbling that he was going to take a shower. After that they would get ready for tonight. Getting up and walking back to the room he didn't look back. He felt awful about what just happened. Standing in the shower a few minutes later he stood under the running water and cursed himself for being so stupid.**_

_**By the time he got out, she was dressed and ready…not saying a word.**_

_**They drove to the club in silence and parked out back. Swann told one of the crew members that Dorothea was with him and they headed around back where everyone was running around. Right away Valentine walked over, suspired to see Dorothea.**_

"_**Can she watch?"**_

_**Swann asked.**_

_**Valentine smiled before nodding and lead them to their spots. Moments later as all the checks were being done, Swann walked over to the closed curtain. Just before the music began, Swann turned and looked over at her standing alone. Quickly walking over, he kneeled down and looked into her eyes, Without any warning he leaned over and gave her s quick kiss on the lips.**_

_**Dorothea looked stunned.**_

"_**What was that for?"**_

_**Swann smiled before touching her face.**_

"_**For luck."**_

_**Dorothea smiled before he got up and turned around. Moments later the curtain lifted and everyone began to applause. Swann ran off on stage and Dorothea watched completely amazed. **_


	7. Shock

"Mrs. Swann I'm sorry to have to bother you now, but you do know anyone named Butterfield?"

Dorothea sat in the police station, her eyes started off into empty space. Within the last two hours she felt as though she was trapped under ice. All emotion wanted to escape and have herself break down and start screaming…but she couldn't. She simply sat there, drugged and in a complete state of shock. Everything kept repeating itself over and over again. Sitting there with silent tears rolling down her eyes, she kept seeing him scream as the glittering swords stuck out of his bloody body.

Dorothea lowered her head and silently began to cry. The officers eyed each other people Valentine stepped forward clearing his throat.

"I'm very sorry, but she's in a state of shock, perhaps we can do this another time?"

Valentine had just arrived nearly a half an hour ago. His eyes calm and silent. The officers nodded and quickly apologized before Valentine helped her out of her seat. Guiding her out he mentioned having to bring her around back since the press were fighting to get in. The entire theater was locked down and had become a crime scene in just the matter of hours. Before leaving Dorothea glanced over and saw D'Amour.

"Wait…"

She softy said before walking over and speaking to him in one of the offices. Valentine stood back watching them, trying his hardest to make out what they were saying. Finally Dorothea got up and joined him.

"Ready?"

She slowly nodded.

An hour later they arrived home. Valentine ordered security for the night and walked from room to room turning off the lights. Before checking on Dorothea he saw Clemenzia standing in one of the doorways weeping.

"What a tragedy, poor oh poor Mr. Swann!"

Valentine sighed as she slowly shook her head.

"How is she?"

"I'm going to sedate her for the night, she needs her rest."

"If there's anything, anything at all I'll take care of it…oh what a tragedy, he was such a good man…"

Valentine slowly began going up the stairs before reaching the master bedroom. Slowly opening the doors he found Dorothea now out of her gown and dressed in Swann's red silk robe. Laying in bed, sprawled out, her eyes stared ahead as tears slowly rolled down her face.

"Dorothea?"

Dorothea looked up.

"It's all over the news…"

Valentine crossed the room before helping Dorothea slide underneath the covers and settle between the tons of pillows that surrounded her.

"Don't watch any of that, it will only upset you."

Dorothea just looked ahead, her color pale. Valentine then sat on the edge of the bed before rolling up her sleeve. Within seconds he produced a syringe. Dorothea watched before pulling her arm away.

"Don't…"

"Dorothea, you need your rest…your in shock."

Dorothea slowly shook her head.

"I'm scared…I'm scared it might hurt the baby."

Valentine studied Dorothea's eyes before they lowered, Softly she began to weep. Valentine sighed again before touching her hand.

"I know…"

Dorothea looked up somewhat confused as her eyes began going red.

"You do?"

Valentine slowly nodded.

"Philip told me before going on stage, I never saw him so excited in my entire life."

Valentine knew this was a lie but needed to tell her something positive. He had been friends with Dorothea for nearly twelve years. He remembered back when she was just a little girl running down in sundresses. The object of all of Swann's attention. The little girl he watched grow into a beautiful woman. The girl he had been friends with and almost family. The one who also knew the truth and needed to be protected. The one Swann loved so much no matter what. So badly he wanted to tell her the truth and why this had happened. That Swann really was okay, in fact he was in his hiding spot right now scrubbing the fake blood off him as he listened to the news reports on his radio. That this pain really wasn't happening.

Dorothea's tears came faster, her hands slightly shook.

"He…was?"

Valentine softly smiled.

"Of course…don't worry the doctor gave me this, it won't hurt the baby…"

Valentine took her arm again and this time stuck her. Dorothea looked away, almost completely unbothered by the pain. Valentine then helped her lay back.

"Sleep now my dear, sleep…"

Dorothea just laid there like a corpse as sparking tears formed in each of her eyes. Then she lost it, lowering her head she began to have a complete breakdown. Her voice raised almost in a helpless cry.

"Why did this happen!?"

"I don't know…"

Dorothea then looked up at Valentine, a complete wreck. Crying as hard as she could she reached out and took his hands out of desperation. Valentine had never seen her like this before. But it was understandable. He knew what had happened in the past. He knew that Swann was everything to Dorothea. She had no friends or family…just him. Now this person, her friend, her lover, her protector…was now gone. She was completely and totally alone.

"How did it happen, what went wrong just tell me what went wrong!?"

"I don't know Dorothea, it was an accident…"

"Somebody killed him and we both know it…he was just telling me today how scared he was, oh Jesus!…"

Valentine watched as she clutched the sheets and cried as hard as she could, almost in complete pain.

"Why didn't it stop, why didn't anyone help him!"

"Shhhh…"

Valentine made Dorothea lay back again as she cried. Softly rubbing her arms, he stayed with her until finally her cried began to drag off and slowly she fell asleep. Watching her, he sighed and turned off the lights. Walking to the outside hall, Valentine stood alone and thought about everything that happened.

He knew he needed to get rid of D'Amour if he kept looking around.

Nobody could know.

Nobody…

The next morning Valentine opened the master bedroom door and found Dorothea still curled up in bed. The curtains drawn. Walking in, he set her breakfast tray down on the nightstand and went over to her.

"Dorothea?"

She slowly turned over, her face pale and her eyes red and puffy. She looked like she had been having nightmares all night.

"Did I dream it?"

Valentine's eyes said it all as Dorothea turned around and held onto the pillows crying.

"I want him back!"

She sobbed. Valentine waited before he touched her shoulder.

"Dorothea, you need to eat…"

"Leave me alone…"

She cried. Sitting there, Valentine sighed and knew he would have to call the doctor and see if there was anything they could put her on. Leaving her, he came back a few hours later right before the afternoon. When he walked in he saw her food was still untouched. She meanwhile was still curled up in bed but watching the news, still silently crying.

Valentine watched the report, showing last night's clips of people running out of the theater screaming. The reporter spoke that the statement from Swann's managers and police said it was just an accident during one of the show's stunts. For the next half an hour the two watched in silence as the same subject was covered. The press really didn't know much yet. Clips were still shown, along with a few people being interviewed. Then clips of Swann's past shows were shown. Dorothea's face crumpled up before Valentine snapped off the TV. Going to her, he felt she was feverish.

"Dorothea…please…"

She just laid back wiping her tears. Looking off up at the ceiling she sighed.

"He knew this was going to happen…he knew it."

"Dorothea…"

"Send all calls and messages from Harry D'Amour to me, even if I'm sleeping."

"Should you be talking to him right now?"

Dorothea turned over sighing, finally her tears were gone.

"My husband just died Valentine, I need to know what really happened."

"You know what happened, just a stupid accident, something that couldn't of been stopped."

Dorothea didn't look at him.

Shaking his head, Valentine left her. Once she was alone, Dorothea wiped her eyes again and felt an awful aching in her chest. The truth kept hitting her over and over again. This really was happening. Never before in her entire life did she feel so scared.

This time Swann couldn't help her.

She was all alone…

So many regrets went through her head. She hated herself for letting them drift apart and nearly out of love. She hated all the wasted time they spent together. She hated not knowing how serious he was when the others were killed.

Was she next?

She felt sick to her stomach.

Slapping her hand over her mouth and wave of nausea went through her. Suddenly the image of Philip's bleeding body appeared in front of her. Struggling to get up she raced to the bathroom and threw up. Feeling her entire body feel sore, she softly began to cry again as she washed her face in the sink.

She looked like the walking dead.

Philip was really dead now.

And the baby?

She touched her flat stomach and began to cry again. She had no idea what she was going to do. What if they came for her? What if they harmed the baby? Wishing so badly that Swann was there, she then thought of D'Amour. She felt thankful he was on her side.

Going back to the bedroom, she changed and went back to bed. She would wait for his call and see if anything turned up. Trying to control herself, she laid there looking at the passing light through the curtains. She never felt so confused and scared before in her whole life. Why did this hurt so bad? Laying there, she turned over and began to cry.

She wanted him with her. Laying beside her holding each other like they used to do. Sitting behind him and gently rubbing his shoulders as he smoked a cigar. Having him laugh and splash her while she swan in their swimming pool. Feeling him stiffen and gaze at her with those beautiful blue eyes as they made love…

Burying her head in the pillows, she could still smell the faint scent of his cologne. Laying there she cried and waited for D'Amour's call.


	8. A new life

An hour after Swann's show, Dorothea and Valentine stood together in the back parking-lot. Dorothea looked very grown up in her button down blouse and jeans. Standing there she never looked so excited before in her entire life. She sat on the hood of Swann's car and laughed. Going over her favorite parts of the show with Valentine. She really needed to get out, and this finally gave her the chance to see what Swann could really become.

Then Swann ran out, still dressed in his suit jacket and laughing. Running over he grabbed Dorothea as she laughed and spun her around. Valentine the entire time watched smiling before Swann set Dorothea back down.

"Guess who now has a full contact."

Valentine's eyes widened.

"He offered it?"

Swann smiled as he put his arms around Dorothea.

"Ten million, a whole world tour booked this year."

Valentine was speechless.

"I can't believe it…"

Swann smiled before leaning down and kissing the top of Dorothea's head.

"We did it, we really did it!"

The three of them hugged, laughing and never feeling so alive in their whole life's. Tonight showed that now everything would change. Swann was discovered and now all of their dreams would come true. He knew from his moment onward he would give everything he ever wanted to give to Dorothea. They weren't who they were nearly a year ago. Two scared kids in the desert.

Now they would be moving to Los Angeles, and Swann had a full ten million dollar contract. His act would now be turned into a show and he would tour around the world. His name was all ready being mentioned everything. Within only a few months he was famous.

Laughing, Swann held onto them and looked up at the stars smiling.

That night he returned to the motel with Dorothea. The entire ride back she kept asking so many exciting questions. She wanted to know what would happen now, what this money meant, where would his shows take place, would they change? Swann felt amused answering all these questions. He could tell she was excited.

He told her that this contact he signed meant he was being paid to perform in certain places and change his act to a much bigger scale. That they would move to Los Angeles where he would have his first big show open to the public. That he would find them a nice place a live and then just take it from there.

"Are you happy?"

Dorothea asked.

Swann looked at her as he drove on.

"I'm scared…but yeah I'm happy."

Dorothea's hand reached out and touched his. Swann glanced down before feeling his heart pound in his chest again. He was truly happy. Within just a few months their plan was working. He would now be living in Los Angeles, being paid more money then he could ever dream of. There he could pretend it was just all an illusion. Use his powers for something else, something better.

To give Dorothea everything she ever deserved.

Once they arrived at the motel, Swann and Dorothea went to their room.

Shutting the door behind him, Swann thought a nice hot shower would do the trick before he crashed. That's when Dorothea turned around and went to him. Within seconds she slipped off her blouse and let it fall to the floor. Swann stood there completely stunned. His mouth opened but no words came out. Finally his eyes looked away.

"Dorothea…"

She moved closer, pressing herself against him.

"I love you Philip…"

Swann kept looking away, he knew this wasn't right.

"Dorothea we can't…"

"Why says?"

She stood on her tiptoes and began to softy kiss him. Swann struggled to hold her back before he looked down at her beautiful brown eyes.

He was doing this all because of her. He was making sure she would be protected and she would have a good life. Everything was changing, people now had a certain respect for him. Thinking of when he first found her, his heart pounded in his chest. He tried to tell himself that she was just a child…but the words wouldn't show through.

Within out any control he leaned down and gathered her up in his arms. Within seconds he was deeply kissing her on the mouth, letting go of all emotion. Dorothea leaned back, running her tiny fingers through his long hair before they broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise."

Dorothea looked up at him before kissing him again. Within seconds they were laying against her bed, he was on top of her and pulling down her jeans. Dorothea kept kissing him, never stopping for a second as her hands began to rub down his arms.

Swann then looked down at her.

He would raise and protect her. Never letting the outside world hurt this beauty. He would make things better for her, and he would make her his wife one day. Just then he began to unbuckle his belt when he saw a slight nervous glance go across Dorothea's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Dorothea slowly nodded but still looked scared. Her hands slid to Swann's shirt and opened it, slowly rubbing against his chest. Swann tried to control himself as he held himself up above her.

"Shhhh…don't worry, Flesh is a trap."

"What?"

"Something I heard before, Flesh and pleasure are a trap…and magic sets us free."

Dorothea smiled up at him before she lifted her head just enough to kiss him.

"I love you Philip…"

He began to softly kiss her before unbuckling his belt.

An hour later they laid together side by side underneath the sheets. Their bodies naked and covered with a glaze of slick sweat. The A.C roared in the room as they stared up at empty space. Swann then looked over at her.

"Did…did I hurt you?"

Dorothea looked over, drained and pale.

"No, of course not."

"It gets better after a while…I'm sorry."

Dorothea turned towards him before laying her head on his chest.

"Don't be…"

Swann's arms went through her tiny body and gently kissed the top of her head. She was a woman now, and he had changed her. Now he knew for sure he wouldn't ever be able to lose her.

"Tell me about Los Angeles Philip…tell me about our new life."

There Swann stared up as he held her. He began to talk about how he would buy her a beautiful home with a big swimming pool in the back. That she could have everything she ever wanted, and that he wanted her in the wings watching his shows every night.

Smiling, she slowly fell asleep.

Listening to her heartbeat, he prayed this new life would work.


	9. Somebody in the house

The week following Swann's death were a complete blur to Dorothea. Between the police questioning, the press, and the arrangements for the funeral, she felt as through she didn't have a real second to let the shock finally set in. As of right now she was scared to even think, confused and having no idea if Swann was right. Maybe they were coming back to get her. Maybe the boogieman she often dreamed about as a child would come back and finally kill her this time. Swann wasn't around anymore.

She wasn't safe…

Or was she?

Valentine looked after her, but was trying to keep D'Amour away from her. She didn't understand. He seemed as though to be the only one who really understood what was going on. He was the one who stayed by her and told her that he would get to the bottom of this before it was to late. She knew he was snooping around and soon would discover what happened thirteen years ago…

What was she going to tell him?

Soon she found everyone was dead. The others who were there at day, thirteen years ago…all killed. Now she really was all alone. Crying over her husband's casket, she hated him so badly for keeping her in this life. Making her stay all these years hidden away in their big empty mansion while he was away. She hated him for treating her like glass, and never wanting to let her go. Now for these mistakes, their past was coming back to haunt them.

Deep down inside she felt as through her world was crumbling apart, and soon she would die.

The night she made love to D'Amour, completely scared and not wanting to be left alone, she blocked out all thoughts of Philip. So badly she wanted to just forget the pain.

She didn't think of what she was going to do, nor if she was going to end up keeping the baby. As of right now the world was dark and empty, and D'Amour was the only one by her side. While she laid with him in bed, she began to think of Philip. He seemed so close…

Was he really dead?

When Valentine explained everything she stood there in shock.

All of this had been a lie.

Philip was still alive.

Waiting somewhere, knowing that she had slept with D'Amour only a day before his funeral. What did he think of her? She hated herself for being so weak. Bowing her head in shame she wished so deeply for him to come back home. That she would talk to him and stare into those wide blue eyes and tell him everything.

"Maybe he should just stay dead…"

D'Amour asked. Silently Dorothea stepped back.

She felt trapped.

Did he really risk all this to keep her safe?

The next day the funeral happened. Hundreds of people showed up in honor of her husband. As the years went by in their marriage and she slowly grew older, she began to hate his career. She understood this was what he was meant to do, and everything she had was because of him. But she still hated it. Here he was, a man who had power in which only others could dream about…and he always pretended it wasn't real. She hated it because it held him back in his own trap. Always on edge and scared, always looking out for her. She hated the job because it kept him away, while they should have been together.

Now something awful was happening.

After the funeral she sat silently in the back of her limo as Valentine drove her home. D'Amour had disappeared and most likely would show up later that night. Looking ahead at Valentine, she wanted so badly to ask him really why Philip thought faking his death would protect her. How they made it work, and if she would ever see him again.

She needed to so badly.

She wanted to tell him she was just scared, and D'Amour meant nothing. That she didn't care if she left all this fame and money behind. She wanted him, and she wanted their baby.

Arriving home Dorothea went into her bedroom to sleep.

There dreams came, nightmares of blood and Nix. Images of Swann when he was younger holding her.

She needed him…

Then she woke.

It was dark out now.

And somebody was in the house…


	10. Slipping away

"Okay open your eyes…"

Swann's hands dropped from around Dorothea's face and she looked out. Right away her eyes widened and she gasped in pure amazement. Swann meanwhile crossed his arms amused before stepping forward.

"Do you like it?"

Dorothea stared at their new home. The two of them stood together in the front pebble stone driveway, which was nearly sixty yards away from the main gate. The property was beautiful which surrounded the twenty-two old Mexican style mansion. Swann's hand went down before squeezing hers.

"Thought it might make a nice wedding present."

Dorothea was now eighteen years old, Swann was twenty-five.

Five years had past, and they had been good ones/

Swann indeed was the next big thing to get LA. Within months he was on every cover of all the magazines. Tickets were sold out a year in advance for his world tour. People flew from all over to see him perform as his shows became much grander and brilliant on a higher scale. Soon it looked like a work of art. Beautiful and well shown. Swann had rented a good sized home in the Hollywood hills for them. Together they lived there with Valentine and worked as Swann's career began to take off like wild fire. Nobody in the entire world could do his stunts.

It really did seem like magic.

And every night Dorothea was there, waiting and watching…smiling knowing that was her love.

They traveled the world together while he was on tour, and soon Dorothea grew into a beautiful woman. While other girls her age went to high school, college, proms, and parties…Dorothea was by Swann's side.

He had a deep understanding for her and thought the world about her. He spent thousands on her, always making her happy and fussing over her. He even taught her how to drive on the back roads and couldn't stop laughing when she stalled the car.

He saw how beautiful she was getting, and his passion couldn't hold off any longer.

This woman would never leave his sight again. He would do anything to make sure she was safe.

So they married the second Dorothea turned eighteen.

Now they were man and wife. Friends, and soul mates. All Dorothea really knew was his world.

But they loved each other, and through their crazy life…Swann always showed it.

Dorothea and him slowly began to walk forward, Dorothea looked smiling.

"I've never seen anything like this before…"

"Look…"

Dorothea laughed as they walked out back and saw the crystal clear swimming pool. Dorothea hugged Swann before kissing his cheek. They never seemed to spend a second apart, they loved each other more then anything as they stood together at that exact moment. Swann held onto his new bride and smiled.

Kissing her, he looked down and pointed.

"Now we're become something else, something better."

Dorothea smiled, holding her husband's hand. They had the house, the money, the cars, and the success. But deep down inside Dorothea still felt scared. Somehow she felt more safe when it was just the two of them living in the trailer together. There she saw how pure and innocent he was. She was happy for him, seeing him use his power for something that made him seem amazing. Something that brought wealth and fame. Something that made him really believe that money could buy happiness and her love.

But she did love him, she always had.

Now being together for nearly five years, she knew what really all of this meant. This mansion would be her prison. She would stay there as Swann worked, seeming as though everything was all right. Watching him night after night perform. Knowing what he really could do with these powers he held within himself. Knowing that everyone thought it was a lie. Knowing that maybe they should of done something else.

Stay hidden?

She really didn't know. She was now a married woman at eighteen years old. She would stay by her husband's side because she truly loved him…and felt as though she owed her life to him.

But that beautiful sparkle that once filled his eyes were slowly fading away. It seemed as though the more he worked, the older he looked. Maybe the power was draining him…or the fear.

He looked thirty-five instead of twenty-five.

He was scared, and one day this perfect life he built for the two of them would be destroyed. That those awful things Nix showed him would come true. That one day she was be taken from him and killed.

She was all he had.

So she kept silent, trying to enjoy the love Philip still tried so show. She enjoyed her husband and wanted to believe that everything would be all right.

But she knew he was slipping away.


	11. Flesh is a trap and magic sets us free

The night of Swann's funeral, nearly a week after Dorothea watched as swords fell on him in slow motion…she watched as her nightmare awoke from the depths of Hell. Curled up as small as she could make herself, she covered her face and looked through open fingers like a child. She felt twelve years old again. Scared and completely alone.

She was in the room where it all began.

Watching as Butterfield stood back, she saw Nix slowly sit up. Right away her heart pounded deep in her chest. Swann was right, Nix could return. Sitting, he gazed out with blood shot eyes, his flash decaying and rotten from the grave. Slowly he cried out before standing with Butterfield's held.

"Where is Swann?"

Dorothea sat there shaking, she needed to escape.

"He's dead…"

Dorothea then scrambled to her feet before falling into the arms of one of Nix's men. Shaved head and bleeding, a crazy grin looking down at her.

"Hold her!"

She heard Butterfield's voice call.

Snapping her eyes shut she shook.

"Dear Jesus…"

Only a few minutes later Dorothea found herself screaming as she held onto the edge of the sinking dark hole. Nix had killed all of her followers. They stayed frozen in the desert ground like dark figures. D'Amour was here now and struggling to lift her up. She had never been so scared before in her entire life. Nix was back, and more powerful.

"Nix…"

Dorothea froze clutching onto D'Amour's arm.

It was Swann, standing in the doorway of the room, looking exactly as he did when she last saw him. Suddenly all the guilt hit her at once. He had done everything to keep her safe, even if it meant killing himself. Thirteen years ago he was just a teenager, taking a risk and saving her. Now she held onto the man she slept with only days after he was gone.

What he must of thought of her.

Looking at him, Dorothea struggled to pull herself up.

Nix and Swann talked.

"I've had a long time to think about you…"

They slowly circled each other.

"And?"

Swann's sad weak eyes watched Nix, the man who caused half of his life to safe away when he was just nineteen years old.

"I should have been honest with you, I wasn't born to reveal the secrets of the universe...I was born to murder the world."

Dorothea was nearly there, looking straight into Harry's eyes she gritted her teeth and began to be pulled forward.

"You can still join me if you want."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Swann softly said.

Just then Dorothea rolled over D'Amour. They were safe. Gasping for air, she felt him tug on her arm.

"Come on!"

Dorothea and D'Amour stood up and began making their way out of the room.

"The lady has a new love, all of your friends are dead…"

Dorothea then stopped.

"Wait! We can't leave him!"

"We aren't!"

Before Dorothea could turn around, Butterfield charged at them. Dorothea quickly fought back before D'Amour pushed him down the hallway. Falling to her knees, Dorothea crawled in the doorway and saw Swann looking straight at her.

His eyes so weak and helpless.

They locked.

She loved him.

Looking at him she knew he wasn't upset. Just truly heartbroken that he knew she had to leave this horrible world of darkness. He had caused all of this and never meant for her to return. Dorothea then thought of the baby. The baby she found out she was pregnant with only eight or so days ago. The baby that was the one last real link between the two of them of the old love they once shared. She hadn't thought of their baby.

She knew how badly Swann wanted one.

Now it was all over.

"Wait, you don't still care for this bitch do you?"

Swann looked at Dorothea.

"Yes…"

Nix then threw him his arms, causing the force to send Swann crashing into the wall.

"Will!"

Dorothea could hear Swann's bones breaking as he screamed out in pain.

"Ever!"

Swann's heart hen fluttered, causing a heart attack. Dorothea watched just as helpless as she was the night the swords fell on him. She knew his weak heart couldn't take this. She cried as though she could feel the same pain.

"LEARN!"

Swann then gasped out in pain before his forehead began dripping with blood. He shook and fell to the floor like a rag doll. Dorothea sat there frozen.

What had she done?

Five minutes later it was all over.

D'Amour had killed Butterfield, and then with the help of her dying husband's strength, caused this awful nightmare to go straight back to hell. Dorothea laid on the ground before silence washed over everything. D'Amour was hurt bad, but looking down the hole.

Nix was finally dead.

She then heard a faint cry. Crawling over, she went to Swann's body. He laid there shaking, his body bleeding and clutched up with pain. Dorothea gathered him up in her arms. Slowly rocking back and forth, she touched his face as he began to cry. She knew the pain was killing him.

Thinking of this man, she knew he really did love her. Twelve years ago he held her just like this when she was a child. Soothing him, she held his shaking body and knew it was all over.

He looked up at her and then shut his eyes.

She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Tears rolling down her face, her heart ached badly as she softly kissed him on the forehead. The pain was finally over for him. Sitting there for a moment, she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach.

"I'm so sorry…"

She bend down and gently kissed him on the lips before laying him down. For once after so many years he finally looked peaceful.

Standing up, rubbing her arms she joined D'Amour.

"Is it over?"

Before he could respond the ground began to shake, making Dorothea scream.'

"Come on!"

He took her hand and they ran out into the beautiful dawn of the desert. A soft wind slowly going by as the fire orange sun touched into the darkness of blue velvet. Standing there it because still again. D'Amour looked over at her and smiled.

They had lived.

It was really all over.

Dorothea then hugged him.

He had saved her life.

Turning together, they began to walk out into the distance. Leaving that awful nightmare behind…and Philip. Thinking of him she sighed before looking up at the sky. It was beautiful as the sun slowly rose.

"Flesh is a trap…flesh is a trap and magic sets us free…"

She thought, holding onto D'Amour the two walked forward.


	12. A certian day

Dorothea would often look back and remember certain times in her marriage to Philip. They had been together for thirteen years and were married eight years out of that. Dorothea would often think back at the first year or so before Swann met Valentine and got the idea to become an illusionist as her favorite. That was back when she was still a child and things were simple. As time went on and fear and fame build up, she slowly watched the man Philip used to be slowly fade away. Soon he was nearly completely gone. Always working and never spending any time with her. He was always on edge, scared that something would happen. He never seemed the same. But Dorothea stayed with him, locked up in their beautiful mansion away from the rest of the world. They understood each other and she knew she was all he had left in this world. How badly she wanted those early years back, before all the fear and money. She wished she could just tell Philip the truth and try to just love each other. But they drifted apart more and more each day.

She tried lying to herself that she didn't love him, but it wasn't true. She just wished so badly he wouldn't be scared anymore and come back to her.

But in the end of it all, she knew he was just a simple man who took everything and risked it all for her. He had been an amazing person, and the only man she would really ever love.

He wasn't just her husband.

He was something else, something that loved and protected her all these years.

But one memory would stick out the most.

It was one month before the show with the swords happened, before news of Quaid came, and before her entire world fell apart. Her life had been simple, staying mostly in the mansion, shopping, and being driven around the city. It all seemed so dull as she often tried to reach out and be with Philip. But he worked all the time, and whenever he was home…he just didn't seem all there.

Dorothea remembered this certain saw was a Sunday, Philip didn't have any practices or meetings. He was home and smoking in his study. Dorothea meanwhile had just taken a jog around the property and was cooling off by swimming.

Valentine was in the city for the evening, making up papers over Philip's latest tour. Clemenzia was inside making lunch and talking with the other two staff that came around and did lawn work for them. Dorothea remembered swimming to the surface as the sun sparkled down on her and saw Philip standing by the edge. Smoking a cigar and his eyes serious. Dorothea blinked the water out of her eyes before smiling.

"Care to join me?"

Swann squatted for a second and took a long drag of his cigar. He splashed the pool water for a moment before Dorothea swan over to him.

He then flashed a brief smile.

A few minutes later they were upstairs in the master bedroom. Dorothea's bathing suit was peeled off and thrown on the floor. Her hair still wet, stayed slicked behind her laying on the pillow. Swann was on top of her, underneath the sheets and dully thrusting into her. Somehow over the years their love making because less and less passionate. Dorothea stared up at the ceiling as he moved, not saying a word and feeling her mind drift off.

This was the first time they made love in nearly eight months.

Dorothea then turned her head and used her hand and gently hold the sides of Philip's face, Feeling his stubble, she looked up at him and smiled. His beautiful blue eyes looked confused.

"You okay?"

Dorothea slowly nodded.

"I just wanted to look at your eyes…"

Swann stared down at her before lightly kissing her and going back to what he was doing. Once he finished, he dressed and returned to his study. Dorothea meanwhile laid out on their bed naked and watched the breeze slowly blow in and out from outside. Turning over she sighed.

What had happened to them?

She didn't really know if she could stay like this. Her once beautiful husband had slipped away.

But nearly two months later as she walked through the desert with D'Amour, she knew that time was special between the two of them.

That was the day they made their unborn baby.


	13. Goodbye LA

"Dorothea?"

Dorothea snapped out of her day dream before looking up at D'Amour. There were hundreds of moving boxes piled around them. Looking around her big now empty mansion she sighed. For eight whole years she lived here. This had been her home and the only place she really felt safe. This was the home in which Swann bought her to show that he was really doing all of this for her new life. This was the place where she lived with him, and loved him.

Now time had slipped away.

It was a month later, and truly it was over.

The police investigational was short lived. D'Amour seemed to have taken care of everything. Finally the so called "killers" as in Butterfield and Nix were just crazy cult people from the desert who disappeared along with Valentine. There hadn't been any more deaths and slowly news moved on. Finally it was no more then a closed case and old story.

Dorothea found herself sleeping through nights now. There wasn't anything to be scared of anymore.

D'Amour and Dorothea had an unspoken understanding now. They hadn't been together in the romantic sense since everything had happened. Both knew they weren't ready for that sort of thing just yet. Dorothea still was sorting through what happened, and her feelings about Swann. But they stayed close friends, and he even talked her into renting a nice penthouse in New York for the next year. This place had too many memories and she needed time to fully understand what happened. Also the baby was on it's way and Dorothea wanted to keep it.

This was all that was left of the real Swann.

D'Amour seemed excited about the entire thing and told her he would help her out no matter what. Dorothea felt thankful he was there for her…he was her best friend now.

Packing up the last of the things, Dorothea touched her slight bump growing on her stomach and sighed.

It really was all over.

Philip was gone, and so wasn't Nix.

Smiling she walked out with D'Amour and went to the moving trucks.

Sitting in the passenger seat, she slowly watched as they drove away from her home.

So many memories inside. Looking down, she tried her hardest to not think of him. But she couldn't. Sighing she sat back and watched the city begin to slowly slip away. Within the hour they were at the airport.

Stepping off, Dorothea walked with D'Amour before glancing over her shoulder one last time.

"Goodbye LA."

She softly said before turning and walking inside.


	14. Set free

_**Six months later**_

_**D'Amour entered the hospital room with a wide smile spread across his face. Dorothea sat in bed, her face glowing with pure happiness before D'Amour slowly showed her the baby. Wrapped in blue blanket and cap, Dorothea felt her heart melt right away. After the entire pregnancy he was finally here. In pure amazement, she opened up her arms and let D'Amour slowly lay the baby down with her. Smiling she stared down at her little boy.**_

_**She had delivered earlier that morning, everything went perfectly fine.**_

_**Her new life in New York was working out very well. She loved where she lived and saw Harry every night. This city seemed different, like a fresh start. Nobody bothered her, and there was nothing to be scared of. Awaiting her baby's birth, she thought often about Swann. How badly she wished he was here with her.**_

_**Now finally she had their baby.**_

"_**You did good Dorothea, real good."**_

_**Dorothea looked up and smiled before staring down at her baby boy. **_

"_**I'm going to name him Paul, I always liked that name."**_

_**D'Amour smiled.**_

"_**Paul…sounds real nice."**_

_**Dorothea smiled looking down at her son. There was now nothing to be scared of. She had their baby, and vowed to never let anything hurt him in his entire life from that point onward.**_

_**A few days later they were released from the hospital and sent back home. For the first day or so Harry was with her. Staying up all night helping with the baby. Finally he returned to work and Dorothea felt as though she could handle this alone. If push came to shove she would just hire a nanny to help with the extra stuff.**_

_**One night Dorothea shut the last of the lights off in the penthouse before crossing over to the nursery. Opening the doors to check on Paul who had been asleep without a feeding for nearly two hours…she saw something.**_

_**His mobile slowly moving.**_

_**None of the windows were open, and there wasn't any breeze. Stepping forward in bare feet against the carpet, she looked into the crib. **_

_**The baby was fast asleep.**_

_**Smiling as she looked down at him, she saw the mobile move again.**_

"_**He's beautiful Philip…he really is."**_

_**Reaching down, she gently touched her baby and watched him sleep for a very long time.**_

_**She didn't know what the future brought her, or what she would tell Paul about his father.**_

_**But she did know he was watching out for them.**_

_**He was free…**_

_**The End**_

"_**Side note" - I made a mistake, when Swann gets Nix and meets Dorothea for the first time it's 1982, not 1983. Sorry for the mistake! Hope you enjoyed the story!**_


End file.
